The Administration and Biostatistics Core is designed to provide two main services. First, the Core will oversee all organizational and financial aspects of the application. This will ensure the most efficient and timely utilization ofthe resources, guarantee the collaborative accomplishments ofthe specific aims, provide an optimal degree of interaction among Project Leaders and Core Directors, facilitate programmatic reviews by an internal Steering Committee, and an External Advisory Board (EAB), and spearhead outreach initiatives to distribute research accomplishments generated on the specific aims on a national and international scale. Second, Core A will be responsible for providing a dedicated infrastructure for biostatistics, bioinformatics, data analysis, and quantitative support of all the preclinical studies of prostate cancer therapeutics proposed in the application. As Director of Core A, Dr. Altieri will be responsible for providing a broad-based, transparent and inclusive organizational oversight of the application. This will take advantage of experienced administrative, financial and clerical personnel already in place in the Department of Cancer Biology, who will aid the Principal Investigator in these tasks. Salary support for Dr. Robert Houlihan, Program Administrator, and Ms. Giselle Schultz, Administrative Coordinator, is already provided by the Institution, and no additional funds are requested in the application. As Co-Director of Core A, Drs Chung-Cheng Hsieh will oversee all aspects of biostatistics, bioinformatics, study analysis, sample size determination, and quantitative data interpretation forthe preclinical studies proposed in Projects 1-3 of the application. Core A will equally support all three Projects, and contribute to the mission and services of the two additional Cores contained in the present application.